Reborn FireFly Light in the Forest
by Yukimei
Summary: Hotaru was moving to her grandfather's place. It was the place where She meet Gin but then on the way to her grandfather's place, she meet another Gin! Is it Gin or another that can steal Hotaru's Heart again!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ever Yukimei Here!**

**Today I'm publish my first ever FanFic**

**Today Lucky Genre is Love and The Story (Anime Movie) I'm choosing is Hotarubi Mori E**

**(I don't own anything except of the this story here)**

**I might update this to make this Chapter longer or better **

**(I'll be continuing to chapter 2)**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

It's Been five years since I ever saw his face and now I'm 21 years old. The man I was talking about was called Gin but he was a sprite/ghost, he use to be human but the mountain sprite set a curse on him to live forever but he can't be touched by a human, He disappeared when we went to that festival when he touched a young human boy. Haha I could still remember that day when I hugged him and we both confessed our feelings for each other.

If only I was a sprite just like him so we could always be together I thought

But it's not the time to be dwelling on the past! I said to myself

Then suddenly my mother came in

Hotaru! You're going to be late! I thought you wanted to move to where you're grandfather lived Right!

Ok ok Mom I'm going! (I thought moving away would make them a little but sad I thought)

Sweet Heart you don't have to go you know. She said that while she whipped away my tears

What! I'm not crying because I was going!

Then why were you crying then, my dear. Is it because you're leaving someone you love. My mother said that while giving me that little look of hers when we talk about something like boys or love

No Not at All! I just happened to get some dust in my eyes that all!

My cheeks felt really warm as I covered them with my hands

Haha i'm just kidding Hotaru, You _never_ had a boyfriend in your life, and you _never_ got involved with anything that includes Boys but of course someone did confess to you even though you're not at all feminine, I'm not sure if you are female anyway.

Mom! I'm very female just so you know and I went through puberty!

She Ignore me and continued to tease me

Well It wasn't really that shocking if the boy that confess to you was someone, you knew ever since you were young. It was that boy that was always freakishly worried about you.

Oh Him, I thought he moved away with his family

Well he did Dear just after he confess to you, You should have said yes, you could have gain some experience about LOVE!

Mom! I don't date someone I don't like and I definitely don't date someone for experience!

And she continues to ignore me

To me, he seems more like you're father then you're secret admirer but anyway since you rejected him that means you must had _someone,_ you had a crush on right.

No I don't! I covered my face again

Ah-Huh yeah I remembered you always in a hurry going to your grandfather's Place _every summer _when you were young!

Well look at the time I said while looking at my watch, I'm going to be late!

Say Hi to him when you get there! Mom waved at me as I started running to the bus stop.

I would say hi, if _only_ he was still on this earth, I mumbled to myself

After 1 minute the bus came I seated myself near the window

If only he was I said again, while I drafted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'll be continuing to chapter 2 and I might edit this chapter again since it's so boring, Sorry if it is. I'm new to all this stuff. If you would want to give me advice to improve my work, email me in my inbox. If you _did _like this this chapter please like and If you really did love it Write a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukimei here!**

**Here I am with Chapter 2 of Reborn FireFly in the Forest!**

**(I'll be continuing with the story)**

**(Chapter 2 is a very short chapter and so was chapter 1)**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

Excuse me Ma'am

Ma'am? I felt a nudge on my shoulder

I slowly opened my eyes to see that The bus driver was standing next to my seat.

Ma'am I'm glad you're awake but I believe this is your stop?

I looked around warily to see that...

it was twilight and that I arrived.

I quickly got back to my sense, My grandfather going to kill me for coming there this late at night I thought

I turned to the bus driver and said

I'm very sorry for you to wake me up like this but am I the last passenger on board if I am you must be working overtime?! Which I am very sorry for that if you were working overtime!

I sounded really awkward and i'm talking fast too

Then The bus driver looked at me and chuckled

No No.. I'm suppose to work overtime since it's my punishment for breaking my uncle's tires, He smiled while he said that.

Breaking tires? You mean the bus tires?

Yup Yup Hotaru-chan! I broke them by well... You don't need to know about that.

and now he started talking informal now which I is a relief because I started feeling like he didn't like me but how did he know my name anyway wait my bracelet has my name on it maybe that why but ignoring the fact he knows my name it's weird for someone that's a older then me to break... Wait a second!

I looked at him closely to see that he looked like the same age as me. He had soft Blond hair,sparkling Brown eyes and he had a dazzling smile just like a prince (which made me nervous, I NEVER seen a ... handsome face like that in reality! I mostly seen them in Anime or T.V).

So you noticed that I looked like the same age as you. But anyway Hotaru-chan you're not the only person here, there Gin-chan behind you! He said playfully

He pointed behind me.

I thought that it was impossible that he came back alive (but I guess nothing impossible for someone that has magic) he must be someone that just had the same name as the Gin I know. but even though I thought that I quickly turned around to see that I...

I was surprised to see that the person who was called Gin looked exactly like The Gin I know, he had silky silver hair and green eyes like fireflies lights but the only thing different about this Gin is that he's ...

Kushi-san! Stop calling me Chan! You're getting on my last freaking nerve! Just because we known each other for a long time doesn't mean you have to call me Chan!

his personality...

The Gin I knew was kind, soft hearted,gentle (sometimes, he hit be really hard with a very large branch when i was little) and he was definitely not a loud mouth idiot

It made me angry that someone like him looked and named like Gin!

Also Kushi-san who is she?

He stared at me and snickered

What's so funny! I glared at him

A lively one huh, Its nothing he said but he still tried to hide his laugh

Before I could say something

Kushi-san said Come On Gin you don't want to be rude to a cute young lady and she looks exactly like her and she even has the sam...

Gin Interrupted him very angrily and rudely

Don't ever say anything about her to anyone

he said that in low tone but to me he looked like he was ready to kill

It give me the shivers and terrified me greatly, but that look that he give Kushi-san was inhuman, and it was somewhat familiar

I wonder if he had some connection with the Gin I knew.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? I Know not a lot of romance has started but there will be, Just you wait But anyway I'll see you guys at chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yukimei Here! Tried and Daydreaming**

**And here we have chapter 3!**

**The Chapter I'm going to try really really hard to make it a really really Long Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story**

**Ok here we go!**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

After a long silent and awkward 15 seconds Kushi-san broke the silence.

Come on Gin-chan don't give me that look in front of Hotaru-chan!

You'll never have a girlfriend if you keep that bad boy attitude up (but it seems like that what girls dig these days)

Tch... why would I

And Kushi-san interrupted him like he knew what he was about to say

Well if you don't get one you'll be forever alone and you'll never have those little... what do you call them?

You mean children? Their so kawaii and so soft! I want lots of them someday

Gin and Kushi-san both stared at me while said that

I guess you never had experience with kids before have you They both said that at the same time

What are you guys talking about there is nothing at all wrong with having children

Children are ok as long as if ...

Gin-san finished Kushi-san Sentence

They're not like our neighbor's children, no let me refresh that they are nothing compared to our neighbor's children

What are you guys talking about Children are innocent when their still young!

Gin LAUGHED out loud **INNOCENT **that was nothing like how you describe those devils

That mean! when we're kids, we're the sweets and most innocent out of the human cycle!

Just wait till you meant those three little devil and then they'll change that ridiculous point of view of ours!

They can't be that bad, You guys haven't seen the good side of them that all

Good side, the only side that they have are troublemakers and EVIL

Well Gin can't handle them but I can, I mean you wouldn't get along with someone like me! Kushi-san give me a dazzling smile

HAHAHAHAH! YOU COULD HANDLE THOSE EVIL THINGS! HAAAHAHA YOU COULDN'T EVEN LAST A SECOND WITHOUT BEING CHASED AWAY!

I was surprised to see that Gin was laughing his throat off and he's voice echoed through the forest

Wait a second the forest Grandfather!

Sorry Guys I got to go!

Oh Yeah this is your stop!

This my stop too I would be at home already if it wasn't for this Stupid brat

WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT, YOU...

Before I could Finish Kushi-san blurted out

Well Well How about you escort this lovely lady home then Gin-chan!

WHAT NO WAY! We both said at the same time

There is no way I would walk beside someone like him!

Someone like me! I mean look at you! Got Drool there, Bed ha... oopsie I wasn't suppose to tell you that

He snickered again

WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!

I adjusted my hair and tried to whip away the drool he was talking about

Well I wanted to see how the People here would think of you.

Well even if they saw me like this, Don't you humans normally look like this when you just woke up?

NO not as freaky as you

One thing for sure, Gin smirked

You'll never get a boyfriend with those looks of yours, I bet no one evened bothered to ask you out

WHAT! JUST SO YOU KNOW I HAD SOMEONE WHO ASKED ME OUT!

I bet that guy that who asked her out, has no taste in women, He whispered to Kushi-san but He made it loud enough for me to hear it!

I can't believe their someone that looks like you Gin-kun but He is extremly not like you

I bet isn't a girl alive that confess to you then!

Actually Gin, Aru, Sai(you might meet those someday) and dont forget about Me are the most popular boys in Sakurako College

What!I'm transferring there!

WAHHHHH! NO said Gin-san

Wait what classes do you have?

I looked in my side bag and got a the class schedule out and gave it to Kushi-san

Oh You have the same classes as Aaru and Gin!

Gin felled down to his knees

And my life's ruined! Why Kami Why!

It made my face really red because Kushi-san was snickering at Gin and that Anti Gin was still on the floor moaning

It's not like you're about to die!

I will die since you're going!

Why you! I looked outside to see that it was pass twilight now.

Crap Grandfather might have called mom or dad to see why i'm so late

Well then I better be going! I wasn't going to waste my time with him now and I'm probably sure Grandfather going to be very angry at me now.

Ok Time to go! It was nice to meet you Kushi-san!

I stepped outside of the bus

and walked to the direction to where my grandfather's house is

See you Hotaru-chan!

Saynora!

But then I heard footsteps coming closer and then Blam!

Something grab my shoulder!

I let out a loud scream

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

and I was about to fall backward when

THUMP

oww!

I felt lean on something very muscular but somewhat soft

Baka You're heavy! Get off before I fall!

Gin-san was behind me and He pushed me but he didn't let me fall but actually got me balanced

I didn't know you would make a move now Gin-chan! Yelled Kushi-san from the bus

Shut up Kushi-san! Who would even make a move for this Brat

Suddenly I feel really sleepy

I started to actually fall forward

But Gin Caught me

Oui Oui, Yo Hotaru! Wake up

Tch... This is so annoying

When Gin said that I felt like I was carried

She's not a heavy as she looks

Are... You saying...I look fat

And it looks like sleeping Beast woke up

but doesn't seem like it's ready to walk yet

Well Hotaru where do you live?

Why would... I tell you...

Because I'm carrying you Baka!

I Live at Aushi's House...

OH so you're Aui's Granddaughter!

Ye..s

Well it can't be helped

I feel really sleepy why is that, I thought

I don't want to sleep in his arms but there so comfy

but zzzz...zzz...

And she fell asleep! Can't she be more cautions

Gin-chan I know you're a pervert but please don't do anything to her outside!

Kushi! YOU are you calling a pervert!

Shhh You'll wake up little princess!

Sign... It's going to be a long walk carrying her.

* * *

**So How did you guys like this chapter! I tried really hard to make this one a long one. Ok please leave a like if you liked it. You don't have to write a review but I would really like to hear you're thoughts about this chapter. Ok Bye Bye Guys, See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Hi Everyone **

**Yukimei Here!**

**I don't know how the last chapter turned out but I hope this one turned out good.**

**Continuing to chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the story that written here**

**KK Here comes Chapter 4**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

** ~Chapter 4~**

Beep... Beep Beep!

Beep Beep Beep...!

Beep Beep!

What is that sound!

Well Isn't my Little Hotaru Awake!

That Voice

I woke immediately to see if its

Morning Hotaru!

Gramps!

It was Gramps holding a alarm clock and was sitting beside my bed.

I hugged Gramps quickly which startled him

Where Grandma?

She's out buying some things

so she's not working?

You know her so well Hotaru

she is but she's also buying the ingredients on what we're cooking tonight

Haha Grandma always working overtime anyway Last night was WAIT A SECOND...

Wait last Night I was...

You don't remember?!

*FlashBack Happens*

Yesterday Anti Gin carried me here?!

Yeah! I can't believe that you could seduce a handsome guy like him!

What! Seduce! I didn't seduce anybody!

and Gramps Ignores me

I'm proud of you Hotaru! I never heard of any women who could Seduce Gin-san!

Especially since maybe since he's Gin, his type must be someone like you Hotaru.

He's just like Mom

Sign...

Anyway Hotaru Finish your education comes before getting pregnant but don't forget about marriage that has to be before getting pregnant Okay! Gramps Said that a in a cheery voice

What are you talking about!

Hehe You can't fool me Hotaru!

Talking about school, is it time for me to go.

Yes it is Sakurako College is about 6 minutes away by speed driving, don't worry theres no cameras

But what about walking?

more than 20 minutes or so (if you want to do some sightseeing)

And what time is it?

Hotaru, I'm not the internet! it's 7:49 a.m

WHAT! My First class starts at 8:00 a.m !

Come on Gramps You gotta be Joking

How can i be able to arrive on time!

Hotaru, do you think gramps wasn't prepared when this happens

Ummm... Maybe...Yes

Hotaru that mean! Have some respect for people who are about to die!

Oh that even ruder Kushi-san

That voice

and i turned to see that it was kushi-san leaning on the doorway and...

Hahaha, she looks even worse than yesterday, I should have taken a camera!

Gin (Why does there have to be someone that the opposite of you but looks just like you Gin)

Sign...

Well Hotaru I guess you were wrong, I came very prepared

but how did they ...

and of course Gramps interrupts me

Well since yesterday you didn't just seduce Gin-san but Sushi-san too so they came so they could drop you off at school

Sushi? Wait! what I did not seduce anyone especially him!

I pointed at Gin

It's Kushi-san Aui-sama, I don't look at all like sushi more like a flower that just bloomed...

and Gin interrupts him

Haha Seduce, She didn't seduce anyone, but more like she forced me to carry her with her monstrous and evil fa..

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! You did that yourself to carry me here!

Tch.. That was ...

Aren't you guys about to be late!

But we don't have...

And Gin interrupted me

We do have a ride Baka why would we come here anyway, to walk side by side all the way to Sakurako!

Now come on!

But I'm not changed and...

You can change there!

WHAT! There is no way for me to change in a car full of perverted me..

Shut up! Why would we even bother trying to peep on that body of yours, so Come On! Professor Daishi First and he's not a the nicest teacher in the world!

But...

Tch! This Kid!

Gin lifted me off the ground and held me over his shoulder

WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!

Yo Kushi get her clothes and stuff and make it quick!

Yup Yup and her underwear too?!

NOO! Its bad enough for me to change half naked in the car!

I'm just kidding Hotaru-chan! Haha

Gin began to run down stairs and into the garage

Layed me in the back seat as if i was a kid

Finally Here! Put on your seat belt! I'm not doing everything for you.

Hmm Ok

Kushi-san came with all my stuff and Clothes and gave them to me

I picked out those clothes for you. But you sure have a boring wardrobe.

Hey!

Come on Kushi, Go in and drive

And Hotaru Hurry up and change!

WHat!

Are you planning going to school in those clothes?

I looked down to see that I only had on a shirt and underwear!

WAHH!

I covered myself with my hands

Gin looked behind to see what I was doing

You just noticed that! He looked at me up and down

and turned away very quickly

Ok Ok I'll change! No Peeking!(Grandma must have changed me when i came home)

We already saw your panties! What else are we supposed to peek at!

Comeon Gin-chan, We could look at that C siz...

OK OK No More!

I began to really blush because of all this talk about my underwear

C size! I bet it's a B size

Haha Very funny

After 4 minutes I was done changing.

Done! ( i would have taken a long time but we were in a hurry)

Ok Hotaru, Do you know where Professor Daishi's room is?

No Actually I don't know where all my classes are

Well When we get there, we're going to run to his room ok

But I dont kn...

Just Follow me!

Ok here we are! Kushi-san parked and We got out of the car When...

Gin-san Grabbed my hand and we started running to Professor Daishi's room

See Guys later said Kushi-san

But I couldn't really hear him since we were so far away from him already

I never remembered that I could run so fast

and before we knew it we were already at Professor's room

Huff...Huff

I was out of breath

Are you ok?

I looked up to see that Gin wasn't even sweating

How could you not sweat at all for running that far?

Maybe because I'm use to all this exercise unlike you

Huff... What... did.. you say

Then i heard that there was a commotion around us

Who is she?! and why is she holding Gin-sama hand like that?!

Is her boyfriend Gin-sama?!

No way! She isn't even that pretty!

and her clothes are plain

That when i noticed that Gin-san was still holding my hand

I flushed because of all this ...

Gin-san could ... you let go...

Gin looked down

Oh not yet, just wait a little longer

WHAT!

Most of the people around us were fangirls of Gin and the rest where curious students!

So it's true that she is dating Gin!

WHAT NO NO NO! It can't be!

Millions of girls confess to him but he chose her!

What's so special about her anyway!

The crowd around us seem to be getting really angry!

Gin-san can you please let go

I really began to feel that my cheeks are getting more and more warm

Gin looked at me

and for some reason he looked away avoid eye contact

Just hold on for a little longer! Please

That was really weird, Gin saying please and he was being so cute

what am I thinking Cute!

Why is he holding my hand anyway I thought

But then suddenly

Hey! What's all this commotion!

Then I looked to see who it was

Then a young man walk through the crowd, he had Black hair and had the same color eyes as me but he looked really appealing and had that kind face.

He seems Familiar to me somehow but where?

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? I finally add romance in it!, I'm continuing to chapter 4, I mean 5. Ok If you like this chapter leave a like and if you want to write a review, please do so (I want review! (but you don't have too). Thats all See you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yukimei Here **

**Sorry I haven't been posting chapter 5, Just so you know when i start a story, I finish one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story**

**(Continuing to chapter 6)**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

Where could I have seen him?

Suddenly the Familiar young man looked at me

Hotaru? Hotaru! Hotaru-san!

He started walking towards me and suddenly...

putted his arms around me!

He's Hugging me! but why?

Hotaru-san Why are you here?

Hmm... Do I know yo...

Yo Aoi What the heck are you doing!? and Why are you hugging this idiot

Gin Yelled at him and he was still holding my hand.

Oh Oh I see you and Gin-san must be dating!

No not at all! But I want to ask who are you?

Oh Hotaru-san you don't remember me? I'm Arata Aoi

Arata?

The boy that happens to have a thing for you for so many years and moved away 5 years ago

Flashback happens*

Ara-kun!

Ha so You remember!

But anyway what are you doing here! and why are you holding Gin's hand?

I moved here and i'm going to this college. And hmmm ...

I looked at the hand that gin was holding

I feel Gin's warmth and it's the same as...

(gin interrupted my thoughts again)

I'm trying not to let her get involved from these idiotic fangirls especially from that crazy GaskLover Group! If they saw me riding with her especially with Kushi-san they'll give her a hard time and probably they're going to be as hell as annoying to us when this is over.

So what Gin is saying that.. he's protecting me...Maybe I was wrong about him...

I'm really am blushing right now...

I covered my face with the hand that isn't being held by Gin

Oh That why, that's nice of you Gin...

but why were you guys riding with her Arata said that nicely but in his expression he seems upset

That was because... Her grandfather asked us for that favor.

I almost forgot about the fangirls around us

they started to get a louder and louder

What the heck is this! Gin, Arata, Kushi are in for her!

Maybe Sai might join in this too!

Who does that bitch think she is!

Just wait until the Hima-san Hears about this!

Why isn't Professor's door opening yet didn't Gin say he's strict I thought

I want class to start already...

Suddenly as I thought that a older man running in and pushing the young ladies aside

He was smoking a cigarette and had a black suit on like he was a business dealer

Yo! Gin I see that you're making a ruckus early in the morning and you also dragged along Ara-san with you too.

I see you brought along a girl with you.

He looked and at me and his gaze focused Gin holding my hand

and I believe you guys are dating!

No!

Ha I knew it! Gin wouldn't even last a second dating someone

But you just said...

I was cutted off by the professor

Anyway What the heck you morons standing around for go to class!

That second His carefree face transformed into evil villain face where you could see in the movies

Anyway why aren't you guys inside the classroom?

It very simply it's lock

What the heck! That stupid Counselor again!

Come on! Professor got his key and unlock the door

and then Gin did something so awkward...

Gin dragged me inside the large classroom

Pulled out a chair and he commanded me to sit (well he actually used force to sit down).

So what do you think about the Sakurako?

Gin asked while he pulled out a chair and sat beside me

Well...

While I was about to say something, a young lady came bursting in the room

Gin Looked up to see what was happening but it was too late! The lady was hugging him like it was his last day on earth

(Well it would be if she keeps on hugging him like that!)

I was staring at her to see that she was extremely was very beautiful, Her beauty was like the ones you see in those princess movies

I mean she is pretty but why does Gin like her, I mean you can't like people by their looks You Know!

* * *

**I'm Sorry For not publishing this chapter, I had so many things to do this week. I apologize my lateness ~bow down~.**

**So how do you like this story (its probably pretty boring)? Please write a review (you don't have to but it would really help). Please like and favorite (if you like the story)**

**I'm continuing to chapter 6 (I'm going to make it a really long one). **

**See you Next time~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Sorry for the long update **

**I had some problems**

**So please forgive me**

**(i'll be continuing to Chapter 7)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for this story of course **

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

Gin-san? Who is she?

I whispered to Gin

Ahh, You mean this Idiot

Gin said in a loud voice, while pointing down to the Women that was hugging his arm

Gin-chan that so mean! She puffed out her cheeks and hugged more tightly to him

She's Rini Tsukime, Oui, let go of my arm already!

Rini glared at me

Gin-chan Mine!

She squeezed and hugged Gin's Arm like it was a plushie

Rini started to explain what she felt for Gin-san

I Rini Tsukime, will be Gin's future Wife

Ehhhhhhh!

Gin-san is your ...

First Love! (Everyone said)

And he will always be my one and only! She said that in the most cheery voice

Right Gin-san, She turned to look at him

Gin-chan! Why are you staring at her!

Hm What. I turned to look at Gin-san

Eh! Gin-san is really looking at me!

Gin Gin Gin! You're mine!

This is so Annoying as hell

Arata grabbed a apple that was in the basket

And throw it at Gin!

BONK!

Ouch! AH ARATA DO YOU WANNA DIE!

No I don't but You will if you keep on staring at her like that!

Wha! I wouldn't stare at this Moron even if my life was at risk

That rude, I thought Gin-san changed but no I was wrong

I grabbed a fruit that was inside the basket

and throw it with all my might at Gin-san

But I missed

and was hit by another classmate

Ha You missed!

Bleh!

How dare you Pull out your tough at Gin-san!

Rini-san grabbed a orange inside the basket and throw it at me

Her throw looked like those of a professional football player

but then

Sensei Daishi came and slapped the orange with his hand back to Rini

and it landed on her face and she fell backwards from the chair

What's all this commotion! Don't you guys know this class was already over 5 minutes ago!

Wha!

Now GO Away! I'm very tried of teaching you guys

Student 1: You didn't teach anyth-

I did whoever you are

Student 1: Like What sensei?

Like... Let see How to read a book while trying to teach the class

~ Silence ~

Why are you guys so quiet? Is it because you're amazed by me?

Everyone: Yes, we are amazed on how stupid you became

Why you little Brats! Don't be disrespectful to you're sensei!

Oh look at the time! Time for Lunch!

Gin-Kun, I made you a bento with all my love and ...

Gin-Kun? Rini looks around~

GIN-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!

Why are you doing this to your future wife!

Gin and Hotaru Ran Away from the classroom when sensei was speaking

Gin-san, Where are we going?

Somewhere, where she can't imagine me going

But why are you dragging me around?

Hmm...

Well because... You don't know where to get food from

Oh...

For Some Reason getting Gin and me away from Rini, makes me relieve~

* * *

**How did you guy like this chapter! I guess it's kinda lame, since maybe my writing skills got lamer and lamer...**

**Well I'll be continuing to chapter 7, See you Guys around~ **

**Don't forget to like and follow**

**Bye Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yukimei Here~**

**For some Reason I feel like my stories make you guys feel bored~**

**Anyway Back to Writing this Story :D**

**Continuing**** to Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing of this story**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

Gin-san where we going?

To Some place we could get away from that idiot and love bird

Love Bird? Did he mean Arata-kun?

Gin did you mean Arata-kun?

-Kun... So you didn't want to get away from him?

Why would I? "I started to get a little worried since Gin started to give me a cold aura when I mention Arata"

Fine then why don't you just stay here and wait for him!

But Gin-sa-

Crash!

We were still running but I tripped over a boxes that looked like they were about to be transferred into another place

Hotaru are you Ok?!

Gin stopped and looked at me up and down to see if there was any injure

I think I'm fine but Gin-sa-

I started to slowing come back on my feet but...

Fortunately Gin caught be before I could fall back down

You're not Fine at all! Lean on this wall for a minuet

Did as I was told But ...

I feel like My face is growing really really Hot as Gin lowered down to my knees

I was wearing a skirt that Kashi-san choose me and with no shorts under it

I tried to cover my face really quickly but Gin looked up before I could do so

It looks like you got a sprained ankle and ...

Gin got up and putted both of his hands on my cheeks!

So it feels like your face isn't that warm for you to have a fever but...

Gin's face got closer and closer to my face

My Heart is beating so rapidly, Gin-san This isn't at all helping me to calm down

Hotaru

Suddenly Gin started to move! I thought he was about to Kiss me but...

HUUUG~

Instead he hugged me!

It feels like your body temperature is rising maybe it's because of the heat.

Hotaru? Gin stopped and looked at me Again

What's wrong?

I couldn't say WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG! WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS ME! But instead...

My ankle hurts...

Geez.. Hotaru why do always cause me act weird

Gin turned around but I could see his ears turn red... maybe it's because of the sun

What should I do with you...

Suddenly I heard a cute voice

Gin-Chan! Gin-chan, How could you leave your beloved one behind!

Crap... What should we do, it's Rini-chan

-cha...

Gin turned around and looked at me before he...

Picked me up and held me princess-like and started running

Gin-san!

Don't complain! Do you want me to carry you again over my shoulder?!

No... But ...

I covered my face in his shirt before he could look down...

Hotaru... You don't have to hide your face because you're blushing

That not the only reason, I didn't want him to see how my face was filled with happiness

Why does my heart beat more rapidly with this Gin instead of the Gin I knew?

* * *

**Bwahahahahah I ended the this chapter with a cliff hanger! I'm so evil... and so weird~**

**How do you Guys like that chapter! When I typed this chapter I was feeling so romantic and bubbly inside**

**So Anyway I'll be continuing to chapter 8 * Listening to the Pikachu Song***

**Leave a Review and follow the story to know if its updated or nah (don't have to if you don't want to do so) **

**~~~ I suck at the waltz~~~ **

**See you Guys Next Time :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Konichiwa Minna-san **

**Yukimei Here!**

**Arigato Everyone, **

**I've been reading some of my reviews for this story and I was was filled with Happiness~**

**It makes me really glad that you guys like my stories**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anything except for the story **

**Continuing**** to Chapter 9**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

Gin-san, Where are we go-

To my Dorm room

WHAT!

I don't use it a lot since my mom is sick so I had to stay home mostly all the time to take care of her.

NO WAY, You know what happens when a guy and a girl stays in the same room!

Hahaha! I thought only perverted Guys think like that, it seems like pervert like you think li-

Oui Ouch that hurts

YOU BAKA!

Hotaru pinched Gin's cheeks

You know you haven't looked up at me the entire time when you sprained your ankle, Are you feeling unwell?

No that not it at all

Then why?

You know why because I'm starting to like you that why! Well Of course I didn't say that

I kept quiet about it, all the way to Gin's Dorm. It was very awkward

Hotaru, wouldn't you mind not to call me -san anymore

Why?

Well because... I seen your underwear

POW

OWWW! You know how dangerous it is when someone's carrying you and you punched them in the face!

Fine! Gin-kun! Only because you took me to my house and I helped me...

Hehehehe! You're so cute Hotaru

uh ah... UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

POW POW! Powk!

Oww! This is what I get for calling you cute! YOU BLOCKHEAD!

Its not like you to say that...

I hide inside his shirt more.

I feel so relax... Zzzzz

She's so a handful, Like the way she was back then

Huh... Zzzz Maybe I heard Wrong I thought

**~ After some Hours ~**

Hotaru Wake up, I'm done with your injure

Huh...What, I rubbed my eyes

I looked down to see Gin-kun holding my foot which was perfectly bandaged and I'm not in pain anymore

WOW! It's doesn't hurt anymore! GIN YOU'RE AMAZING!

Huh, that was easy, O/O...

Are you embarrassed?

I am not! Anyway you could still be able to walk but just to make sure i'll be by your side until you get home

Gin-san, How long was I sleeping?

About the Whole school day~

HUH What you mean I missed all my classes!

Hmm Pretty much~

NOOO! It's all your fault! If you hadn't dragged me with you I would still be i-

I was instantly stopped when I saw Rini's angry little face popped out of the doorway

Hmm Gin-kun...

KUN NOW WHEN DID YOU TWO BECOME CLOSE!

then Arata-kun came in the room

Yeah when... did you guys..

I asked her to call me that since I helped her a couple of times and I also saw her...

OUCH! Gin rubbed that back of his head as he slowly picked up the book that Hotaru throw at him

Do you wanna die Hotaru said lowly but dangerously voice that only Gin could hear

That my line!

The gloomy aura began to form around them

Then Hotaru and Gin notice Rini holding Arata's hand

Rini and Arata noticed them looking and ...

Gin-kun its not what you think!

Hotaru-chan, We have not connection whatsoever!

They both said at the same time

Hotaru was confuse as when Gin's face brightened up

FINALLY Arata! You're a lifesaver! I send my best regards to you and my sister!

Sister..! What!

I tried to tell you guys but Rini here is my sister.

Arata's face began to darken when Gin sat next to me

I only love Hotaru only her!

Huh...

Hotaru's face began turned a bit red at Arata's second confession

Suddenly..

POWK!

Gin throwed a book at Arata

That confession was unromantic at all even if it's for this Idiot!

That wasn't the original confession that I was planning! It was just that I didn't want Hotaru to get stolen right when I meet her after all these years!

Gin glared at Arata

Hmf! Do what you want!

Arata came closer to Gin and said something only he and Gin could hear

"I'm not planning to lose to you"

Ha, Me too

Hotaru looks at them weirdly and was still kinda red

Did anyone forget about Me! Gin-kun's Mine!

But you guys are siblings!

So what we could do what normal couples do like this!

Rini came up to Gin and was about to KISS HIM

Gin is going to get kissed by Her! Even if Gin isn't the Gin that I Love back then, He's the Gin I love right now!

As I thought that Gin got closer to me and ...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rini and Arata scream hurt my ears as Gin planted a small kiss me on my cheek

What! My face began to burn up as I looked at Gin who was slightly red

See Arata this is why I told you not to confess to this Idiot when "I'm" Around!

Gin got up and walked out of the dorm

After a few minutes Rini Ran out after Gin

And now me and Arata are left

Hotaru-chan?

Hmm What?

You like him don't you?

WHAT! Where did that question come up?!

I covered my face to make sure Arata doesn't see me

Arata Sighed, I knew it

Huh?

I guess I can't be your soul mate then but...

I'll be your Protector then!

Arata-kun

I never really got a chance Huh

At least let me...

Arata came closer and hugged me tightly

But I'll still love you Hotaru-chan, I'll always will so if he breaks your heart you can come back to me!

Haha, Thanks Arata-kun

I patted him on the back

I guess I do really like him then...

But I might get brokenhearted again but oh well

* * *

**That may be the longest chapter I ever written!**

**My brain is so tried!**

**I'll be continuing to chapter 9**

**FAVE & Follow, if you like the story~**

**See You Next Time~ ('u')/**


End file.
